Tomatoes, Tomatoes and more Tomatoes
by Champion Z
Summary: A collection of Spamano oneshots :D


Lovino sat sadly in his house. Feli was hanging out with that stupid potato bastard again so he was all alone. Not that he ever had any company. Nobody really ever spoke to him except that stupid tomato bastard and even then Antonio never listened to what he was saying he just hugged him. Lovino lay down on the couch looking up at the ceiling. He felt so alone today. He'd never admit it but he felt..._weak_.  
"I'm so stupid" Lovino mutters sadly "I'm so useless, I'm so terrible..." he paused, everyone liked Italy so much more than him...  
He switched sides from his back to his stomach and pressed his face into a pillow he felt tears welling up in his eyes but he didn't let any come out because that would make him just as weak as his stupid fratello, there was nothing to manipulate or surrender to right now anyways so there was no point to be crying.  
"Everyone likes Feli more than me" Lovino whimpers into the pillow his voice coming out muffled "I should just fade or die and he should be _Italia _without me..."  
Lovino just sat there in silence with his face stuck in his pillow...Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes went wide and he looked up, it was Antonio, the stupid bastard looked seriously concerned and his permanent smile wasn't glued onto his face, he looked like he was about to cry.  
"What are you-" Lovino can't get anything else out because he's pulled into a hug  
"Your not useless" Antonio whimpers hugging Lovino tighter "Your the most useful person I know...If you died...I wouldn't go on Lovi...So please don't say bad things like that"  
For once Lovino doesn't struggle in the hug, he just sits on the couch with the personification of Spain getting hugged. It made him sort of happy, he got a warm fuzzy feeling inside of him he didn't really recognize. It felt nice.  
"Wh-Why are you even here..." Lovino asked after a while  
"I-I was worried...you were here a-alone and I thought you might be l-lonely" Antonio whimpered  
"Thanks..." Lovino says "For worrying, you know?"  
Antonio hugged him so tight Lovino could hardly breathe "Lovino...I...Um..._te amo"  
_Lovino's eyes got wide "T-Tonio...Y-You..."  
_"_I never want to lose you...OK Lovi?" Antonio hugged the smaller Italian tighter  
"H-Hey Spain..." Lovino whispers his heart swelling with happiness for the first time in a long time "_Ti amo troppo_..."  
Antonio's eyes got wide "R-Really?"  
"Really." Lovino replied  
"A-And you know not in the friend...er...brother...sort of way?" Antonio asks  
Lovino laughed and rolled his eyes "Um...yeah..."  
"You laughed!" Antonio shouts happily  
Lovino quickly frowns "Wh-Whatever bastard!"  
Antonio keeps hugging him tighter and tighter as if he's terrified that if he let's go of Lovino the italian is going to fade away.  
"Antonio I can't breathe" Lovino mutters angrily "Bastardo"  
"Aww Lovi don't be mean~" Antonio pouts "I just told you I loved you and you said you loved me and your still calling me a bastard"  
"Ti amo bastardo" Lovino sighs  
Antonio grins a bit at this "What do we do now..?"  
Lovino shrugs a bit looking down at the couch a bit embarrassed that kissing was the first thing that came to mind. He had never really thought of Antonio in "that way" he was always like a brother or something but...now that he said he loved me...I couldn't...I just...It was a weird feeling falling in love. So quickly...

* * *

Lovino woke up feeling warm and very safe...He opened his eyes slowly...he was still on his couch only...Antonio was there and his arms were wrapped around the italian.

Lovino was about to yell before he remembered last night. He loved Antonio, he had no doubts at this point in time. He loved Antonio more than he could really level. He smiled a bit, the Spaniard looked so peaceful. His eyes shut and he was breathing with his mouth open a bit which was absolutely adorable. He should have noticed before how hansom Antonio was...Why did he never notice? It was so silly...not noticing you know...He was so caught up in his own little pitifulness that he didn't even notice how much he loved the Spaniard.  
"Good Morning Lovi~" Antonio says happily  
Lovino smiles a bit nuzzling into Antonio's chest "Go back to sleep"


End file.
